Miroku ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Luego de la irrefutable explicación que nuestro hanyô le dio a Shippô, el mismo se quedó con la duda, ¿y quién mejor para resolverla que Miroku? •Viñeta. [Secuela de "InuYasha, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"]


**Miroku ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

**Summary:** Luego de la irrefutable explicación que nuestro hanyô le dio a Shippô, el mismo se quedó con la duda, ¿y quién mejor para resolverla que Miroku? •Viñeta. [Secuela de "InuYasha, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo único**

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Shippô les había preguntado de dónde venían los bebés, y aunque nuestro querido hanyô dio una respuesta sorprendentemente satisfactoria, él mismo se había quedado con la gran interrogante, y como no tenía a quien recurrir, no le quedaba de otra que pedírselo al inútil de Miroku (según él).

Observó de forma casi inconsciente hacia donde el pequeño Shippô estaba durmiendo. No era ni de noche y el enano estaba cansado. Keh…

Kagome y Sango habían ido a tomar un baño de aguas termales, las cuales curiosamente se habían encontrado en medio del camino.

_—__InuYasha._ _—__el hanyô dio un respingo y se volteó rápidamente para ver a Miroku tras él._ _—Qué me dices, ¿vamos a espiar a las chicas? —dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa._

_— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Estás loco si piensas que haré eso, y más aun si piensas que te dejaré hacerlo si Kagome está allí!_

_El monje levantó las manos en signo de paz y este lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_—Oh, vamos, InuYasha, yo sé perfectamente que te mueres por saber que hay debajo de las ropas de Kagome-sama._

_Un duro y hueco golpe se escuchó en medio del bosque y un Miroku tirado en el piso con espirales en los ojos se sobó el nuevo chichón que adornaba su cabeza._

_—No digas estupideces. —dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas el hanyô._

_—Oh, vamos, seguro que te gustaría procrear la vida junto a Kagome-sama._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó con inocencia._

_Miroku lo miró sorprendido._

_— ¿No sabes a lo que me refiero? —el hanyô le negó con la cabeza. El monje suspiró. Su amigo podía ser tan tonto en algunas/muchas ocasiones. —Pues ya sabes… Estar a solas con ella y hacer… cosillas._

_El hanyô lo miró aun sin entender nada._

_—Ya sabes, tocar las estrellas juntos._

_—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, Miroku. —dijo el hanyô cruzándose de brazos._

_—InuYasha, ¿sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? —le preguntó con interés el monje._

_—Pues… mi madre solía decirme que cuando dos personas querían tener hijos, el hombre dejaba su semilla en la mujer y en su vientre crecía el niño._

Miroku se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro y luego miró al hanyô con cara de "¿es en serio?".

_—En serio… ¿No sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?_

_—Eh… ¿no?_

_Una sonrisa perversa cruzó por los labios del monje durante unos cuantos microsegundos y luego con pose sabia se dirigió hacia su amigo._

_—Ven, InuYasha, demos un paseo. —dijo con pose solemne._

_—Keh, contigo a ninguna parte._

_—Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres saber cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó el monje alzando una ceja._

_—… Está bien. —dijo al fin y se dispuso a seguir al monje._

_Unos diez metros lejos del campamento Miroku se sentó a las raíces de un árbol, seguido de InuYasha, quien se sentó frente a él._

_— ¿Y? —dijo impaciente._

_—Ejem, pues verás. Te lo explicaré contigo y Kagome-sama de ejemplo._

_El hanyô lo miró nada convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar._

_—Bueno, cuando tú y Kagome-sama quieran tener un hijo…_

_— ¡No digas estupideces, Miroku! —le interrumpió el hanyô con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_— ¿Quieres que te explique o no?_

_—Keh. —se cruzó de brazos y evitó su mirada._

_—Bien, como decía, cuando tú y Kagome-sama quieran tener un hijo…—vio al hanyô tensarse y sonrió para sí mismo a modo de burla. —… Tendrán que estar juntos de la forma más humana posible._

_El hanyô lo miró con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza._

_—Tendrán que hacer el amor._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio._

_— ¿Y eso qué es?_

_Volvió a darse una palmada en el rostro y miró al hanyô como si fuera el idiota más grande existente en el mundo._

_—Cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen el amor, se entregan a sí mismos en cuerpo y alma._

_— ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa, Miroku? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. —bufó el hanyô._

_—Bien, seré lo más claro posible. Para que una mujer quede embarazada primero tiene que… y el hombre luego…. Para después meter la….. y moviendo la…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las chicas se terminaron de vestir tranquilamente y se dirigieron al campamento. Justo al llegar vieron a un InuYasha con toda la cara roja escapando de algún lugar gritando cosas no aptas para el oído sobre Miroku.

_— ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha? —al escuchar la voz de Kagome llamarlo volteó a verla, pero inmediatamente la desvió hacia otro lado. Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Kagome y él haciendo… "eso"._

_—No ocurre nada malo, Kagome-sama, solo le explicaba a InuYasha como se hacían los bebés._

_En las caras de ambas chicas apareció una mueca de horror._

_— ¡Pero que dijo, Hôshi-sama! —exclamó Sango con las mejillas rojas._

_—Pues, solo le dije las verdades de la vida, ¿no es así, InuYasha?_

_— ¡Cállate, monje inútil! —gritó este sin despegar la vista del suelo y sintiendo aun su cara arder._

_—InuYasha. —Kagome puso una mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Qué te dijo Miroku-sama?_

_—Yo… ¿Puedo responderte cuando lo hagamos?_

_Cri… cri… cri…_

_— ¡Osuwari!_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pos… quería hacerle una especie de conti… Jeje.

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


End file.
